He Can't Be!
by KenSan1990
Summary: Kenshin had been put in a mental institution for a crime uncommited. Kaoru is a young, successful reporter finding more on him. Nothing can be done of his sentence, but Kaoru helps him after he is allowed out temopararily. AU modern. KaoKen [complete]
1. Meeting Him

A/N: Spur of the moment idea and I got rid of one of my stories,( Sorry to anyone) so I thought that maybe I would use something else. I think it will be a pretty good idea. I hope!

Discalimer: ( Going for all Chapters) I do not own.

**Meeting Him**

My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I am a reporter for the local news. Today I got an assignment. It was to interview a man in a assulym. I was a bit afraid at first, but I thought it might be an adventure. I always thought of interviews this way.

I have been with Channel 18 for two years and I am almost the top reporter. Except for my friend Sanosuke. For some reason his goofiness gives ratings, but he knows how to act in the face of sorrow.

Looking up at the building that I would soon enter I gave a gulp. I was scared no doubt. Aoshi, who was my partner, had failed to get anything out of the man. That made me afraid. Aoshi was not the type to fail.

I listened to my heels click on the pavement. Closed at my chest was a binder. A maroon binder that I had had forever. It had brought me good luck. That and the indigo ribbon I wore. These were the best times to wear it. When I was scared of an interview.

Letting go of my breath I examined the place. It was dull and grey. Not much worth looking at. There were sounds coming from it though and that made me a bit leery. Nonetheless I comtinued to listen to my heels click on the pavement bellow me as I pushed the door open. Again I gulped as a women came to me with a grin." You must be Kamiya-san. I was expecting you. Come I will lead you to him," the women was kind and I looked at the many doors. A few cells. And people that looked dazed and shaky. It made me that way.

Then I was lead to a hallway. It was white. All white. And there were several doors there. There was one at the end marked seven and that was wear I was headed. The women looked at me for a second and then stopped me a few feet from the door." I will ask you to give me a few of your items miss. Any jewelry, cell phones or pagers. He doesn't seem to like them. I haven't figured out why yet," the women said. I looked at her, handing my engagment ring and necklace to her. I then took out my cell phone. She put them in a basket and moved out of my way after pressing a button." You are welcome to go in miss. I will be at the end of the hallway to escort you out," she told me. I gave her a nod and removed my shoes in courtesy.

I opened the door. A steam of light poured on me. the whole room was white, minus a few pieces of simple furniture. I couldn't find the man for a moment. Then I saw him sitting againest a wall with the blanket which was from the torn bed, residing over him. I stepped in and shut the door. I could hear his heavy breaths. He had seen me I'm sure. He just wasn't talking. Then I wondered, how was Aoshi scared of him. He was a runt. He was short and thin. He was huddled and almost scared loooking. Then I saw why. He peered at me. Those eyes that looked at me were like they were covered in honey. It was also strange.

Stepping a bit closer I was able to exam the room. There was a bed that was torn at. A dresser holding an uneaten lunch, a mirror that was small hanging on the wall. And a board full of pictures that seemed to be linked by string." Hello I am Kaoru Kamiya," I said trying to not sound to rude. He didn;t answer." Aren't you going to eat?" I asked. He shook his head and I examined him. His arms strecthed over his knees and his hands, which were together a bit looked a bit strange. They looked like they were clawed at by nails. The ends of his sleeves were also torn and slightly pink. His feet were bare and covering one another. His hair was this vibrant red color. Almost a coppery in the light. It covered nost of his face. The left side more than the right. I didn't mind.

Sitting down on the bed I looked at him. His eyes followed me. I was still scared at them but acted as though I was not." I came to ask a few qeustions, would you mind telling me anything?" I asked. He shook his head incinuating I could. I thought so and opened the binder. That was when he stood. He looked at me and walked over. He wasn't that tall at all. The man actually looked at the simulairty to a girl.

I watched him come over and kneel to me. His eyes looked at my face for a moment. I knew he was trying to remember it. I excepted that. Then he looked to the binder. He gave a strange look as my pen tapped the paper. " A reporter. This one willl try to be knid to a lady, that I will," he said. The voice was raspy. Like he hadn't spoke in some time.

" Okay, could you start with your name?" I asked. He didn't react to much to the question but went back to his spot pulling the cover over his head.

" I am Kenshin Shinta Himura Kaoru-dono," he said. He remembered my name and was kind to me.

" Oh don't flatter, just call me Kaoru," I said to him and gave a smile." Let us start,"

A/N: That is all I am starting with. I hope ya like.Tell me what you think. Like I said total spur of the moment. I don't know if it will continue but I hope. Maybe a few reviews will make me continue. KenSan out!


	2. Interview

A/N: Thank you, I knew I would get a few people. Time for the next chapter! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Interview**

I looked at him with a smile. He hadn't bit me yet so I thought I was in the clear. I opened the binder once more and he stood again. I was wondering if it was like a garage door opener or something. He walked over, malice still in his eyes and took the binder from my hands. The man, Kenshin sat next to me and looked at the open binder. It was about to break with the papers I put in it. I had kept it since college and it was taped on the binding.

I watched him. He was curious of what I had in there. He wasn't asking any questions but his eyes were skimming the words. I knew that he was trying to get to know me by my work." You go much in depth about your people Kaoru-dono, that you do. And you much less stay away from pinching kind of parts I see," he said very quietly and I ddin't respond I just watched him flip though. In a pocket, which he had gotten to, that was behind a few papers there was a picture. And he pulled it out looking at it and then shoved it in my face.

" Oh him. That is my fiance'," I said and he looked at the picture then to me." Enishi Yukishiro," I said and he nodded with a scowl and put the picture away. He handed the binder to me and looked around the white room." Is it okay if I ask questions now?" but he didn't answer." Kenshin," I said lightly and I watched him walk over to the board untaping a picture that was from the newspaper and showed it to me." What is it?" I asked and took the photo that had a clipping.

CHANNEL 18 TAKEN OVER BY A YOUNG REPORTER

The well know reporter, Enishi Yukishiro has taken over the Channel 18 after the last CEO

retired. Enishi has just recovered from the loss of his older sister who was murdered. The killer has been identified as _Kenshin Himura._

I didn't need to read further. I could tell what he was saying. He didn't like that I was having anything to do with Enishi. " I'm sorry Kenshin," I said and he looked to me.

"Kaoru-dono. I will not do anything to you. You had nothing to do with what happened," he told me. I was relieved but a bit guilty because I might make him feel worse.

" Ask your questions," his voice became stronger from the rasp of before." Kaoru-dono, this is the most I have talked in some time. My manners are not what they used to be," he said. I was warned at least and I watched him settle on the wall and breathe in.

" How long have you been here?" I asked and he looked at his hands for a moment counting. It surprised me.

" A while um.. twelve years I believe," he said. I with a knot wrote it down.

" Why?"

" Because, I was accused of murder of my fiance'. I could do nothing for what had happened," he said. I wrote it. I was thinking.

" Accused but does that mean..?"

" I did not do it," he said. That was something blunt from most murderers. I was a bit suspicious.

" Will you tell me what had happened?" I asked and he looked down and didn't answer. I was thinking as he mused and with pursed lips he said.

" No," I understood the message and turned a different way.

" What was her name?" he was not quick to answer and I held my breath. Then I heard him breath.

" Tomoe," he said. It was light and in an affectionate way. But there was misery in his voice." You'd be surprised what people make-up. That is all I will say of the incident. Being only eighteen I was," he said. I looked at him for a moment. He was only thirty. I was only twnety-three. I then looked at him and I knew that he did not look thirty. It was shocking.

" So you're not that old are you?" I said and he shook his head. I was trying to think of more, but my major subject was already cut. Oh joy to the kind-hearted me.

" Did Enishi have any play in this?" I asked. He didn't answer, but he did seem to growl. I strayed again and looked at my notes. I think I had ebough until he was prepared to open more. Then I thought read the board. If he would let me." Would you mind if I looked at your collage?" I asked. He looked to me and gave a bit of a smile." That means yes right?" I wasn't too sure and he nodded.

I walked over and skimmed it I saw things about wars and people, my friend Sano and a girl named Misao. Some of my partner, Aoshi. I was wondering if he had a connection with them but didn't bother. Then I saw the picture of him in court. It was a drawing made by a proffesional. It was interesting. I also saw a photo of a young women with black hair and dark eyes. Her skin was pale." Is this Tomoe?" I asked and he nodded. She was pretty." She was murdered wasn't she?" I asked. He nodded again." Did you do it?" I asked and he shook his head." Why do you have pictures of my partner?" i asked.

" He was an old acquntence," he said. I looked at him and was intregued.

" how so?" I asked and he looked up to him.

" When he was just an amatuer reporter back then I was his photographer. That was what I was and had always been," he said. I looked at him. A photographer. That might be why the station wanted to know about him." Sano. I know that you know him, he was my best friend. The one that had got me interested in the media. I must ask you one question though Kaoru-dono," he said and I looked at him a bit in a trance.

" Oh a yes what is it?" I asked him and he gave a smile.

" Is he still the goofy roosterhead from before?" I started to give a laugh.

" Yep. Still is, always was," I answered and then the smile faded." Is there something wrong? I asked. He was scratching at his hands." Stop that!" I demanded. His hands dropped for each other. They were scarred enough.

" Kaoru-dono I do not want to alarm you, that I do not. That is what I have always done while I was here. A punishment I suppose," he said and I wondered. A punishment for an uncommitted crime? I wasn't thinking to much.

" For what?" and he seemed to shake a bit.

" Nothing Kaoru-dono it is not your concern," his voice had been a bit of a hiss and I decided to veer off the subject.

" Just don't do it. Have you seen your hands. They're torn at. They look as though an animal was trying to get,"

" I know. LIke I said. A puniskment. Now Kaoru-dono I will tell you one more thing. A crime is not solved till the true killer is found. And the picture is not completed till every person is allowed to contribute," he was puzzling me a bit." Figure that out Kaoru-dono," he told me and as I was about to leave I looked at his face, what I could see and come to him kneeling." What is wrong Kaoru-dono?" he asked. And I took his arm forcing him to his feet. He was so pale and surprised.

Pushing him over to the mirror he looked at the unbrushed mess of hair covering his face and them turned to me. I was digging in my purse finally pulling out a brush. He was looking at me strangly and I grabbed a bit of his tangled locks which were very thick and strated pulling my brush through the knots." When was the last time you brushed this?" I asked. He looked at me.

" I do not have something to use Kaoru-dono. Sessha can not help it," I looked at him. An unworthy one. I didn't like what he had called himself.

" You are not unworthy Kenshin," I said and comtinued to straighten his long crimson locks. As much as I didn't want to think of it, but it looked as though it were stained with blood.

Finally I had gotten all of it and it looked rather nice. Then I knew something wasn't complete. I pulled down my ribbon my hair going to my shoulders and I grabbed it near the nape of his neck pulling it all behind and started to tie it up nicely. I turned him to the mirror. I thought that it would be the luck that he needed. Kenshin had needed it more than I did.

He looked at the mirror wide-eyed. HIs lavender eyes were staring at it. His hand pulled up to the mirror and that was when I had sensed something wrong. He was looking all to shocked and then out of nowhere his fist slammed into the mirror and blood was dripping down the wall. I didn't understand. It was just a scar. Everyone had them. Though I had to admit it was abnormal. It was a cross shaped from his nose to his ear. The other was from the corner of his eyes to chin. I was a bit afraid as he turned to me. His eyes pierced at me as I watched him take his fist off the shattered mirror." I DON"T EVER TO SEE MY FACE!" he screamed at me and I whimpered. He was scaring me form my wits end but I took my attention off of his face and to the wounded hand.

" You need to get that treated," I said and took his hand where there were cuts form the glass. To his wish I took back my ribbon and tied it tightly at his hand after cleaning up the dripping blood." There all better," I said in a cheery voice. We were both at our knees. I saw him take back his hand and look at it. The blood was sinking through a bit but I knew someone would help him." You don't have to say anything," I said and I saw a women rush through the door.

" Are you alright young lady!" she asked and I smiled.

" I am," I said and looked to Kenshin." He needs help with some cuts on his hands though," I said.

" Oh Ken don't tell me you scratched them to bleed again," her voice was a strong Southern accent.

" No he smashed the mirror," I told her. I saw her name reading Tae.

" I see. Alright I better get Ken fixed up before he bleed more. You better go miss. It is late and visitors are suppose to go," she said and I gave a smile slipping on my shoes. She was struggling to get him off his knees." Your things are at the reception desk alright. I hope you got what you needed," I shut the door and gave a smile. HE was an intregue I could say. And certainly different. And those puzzels he gave me. They were so different.

" I certainly got alot out of him. I think I migt come back," I said and walked out the door.

A/N: Hope ya like. That is kind of why he scratches himself. BUt what punishment. Give me a few more reviews and I will continue. KenSan out!


	3. Kaoru's Report

A/N: Well, thank you reviewers, I'm glad that you lke this fic so far. Like I said, it was a bit spur of moment, but I do know were it is going. Well, let us get on with it. You don't like to hear me talk.

**Kaoru's Report**

I walked out of the building with a triumpted smile slithering on my face. I had for once in my life done something that Aoshi couldn't. To anyone else it would seem routine, but to me this was pure gold.

I stepped to our car. We had to share because thecompany had a bit of a low budget. Aoshi was sitting in the passenger seat going over previous information, or what we were going to put on tonight. I walked up opening the door and looking in with that smile." I got it," I said in a mocking tone. Aoshi rolled his icy blue eyes acting as though nothing happened. I however knew that this was a dent in his pride." Well what are you going to say?" I asked and he looked at me.

Twirling his finger in the air he said," Woop-de-do," I laughed inside. He was jealous I think. Well hard to tell. He's always a bit of a stone.

" Okay, well better get this back to Yukishiro-san right," I said and I saw Aoshi looking at his hand that still held the bite mark from yesterday." Don't tell me that your still mad at him," I said starting the car. He looked to me with a scowl.

" Mad? Yes I'm still mad. The guy bit me Kaoru, get that into your thick skull. I know that you would be mad too," I shrugged it off as I watched him turn to his business.

" You know, the guy isn't that bad. I'd say more traumatized than anything else to tell you the truth," Aoshi again stared at me.

" So now your taking crazy's side are you?" and I gave Aoshi the most sour look I could muster up. He didn't seemed to fazed, however, anyone knew when I gave this face I was offended.

" He is not crazy. He is just scared," Aoshi was trying to throw his hands in the air. Blocked by the roof of course. I found it a bit funny. He was acting as though I were the one that should be locked up and I ignored it. We started to the highway and I turned on the radio. The first thing to come out of Aoshi's mouth was," Turn it off," I looked to him and then to the road. I was going to act like he never said a word. I could feel Aoshi give me his chilling glare, but i didn't care I just looked ahead." What are you trying to prove Kaoru? That you can beat me or something?" he asked. I kept my face cold and then strated to talk.

" I think that I am no higher than any man, sane or not, on this Earth," I said and then closed my mouth before it got me in trouble.

I could hear the faint sound of laughter from Aoshi, though covered by the radio. What I was most thankful for was the fact our news station was close to the assylum. I stopped the car and looked at Aoshi who was staring out the window as Misao walked by. When I saw and said some girl Misao, my mind went blank. How though could I forget our genki friend is what I wondered. She started to walk up to the car and I got out." Hey Misao," I said cheerily. I could see she was waiting for Aoshi. She gave me but a glance of recognition.

I looked ahead to our News building. It was in a strange location a bit in the woods. It was a five story building that was surrounded in a lot of shrubbery.It made it look nice though. I stood and watched as the clouds rolled by. Aoshi was speaking with Misaowhich rarely ever happened. She was the weather person and actually, very popular for who she was. The times he talked to her is if she was forcing him to talk. Leave it to Misao to see people's troubles.

I knew that she would be talking to him for a very long time and strated to walk in. I needed to get the report to Enishi as quickly as I could. He was expecting it. Fiance' or not, I still had to obey his orders,I didn't want to get fired.

I stepped into the white lobby. There was a receptionist which was Megumi Takani. My friend. Just about everyone here was."How did the interview with the psycho go Kao. He didn't bite you did he?" I gave a bit of a scowl. That, however was all anybody knew him by and I excepted it.

" No Megumi. He was a very gentle soul," i said and started to walk past and then stopped." Oh, is Enishi in his office perchance. I need to get this report to him," Megumi looked at a calender. She also managed Enishi's schedule which was hectic at times.

" Shockingly Kaoru he is, but you better hurry. He has a meeting in thirty minutes," I gave her a thank you and walked up the stairs. I was doing exercise. People might have thought it was crazy because we did have a working elevator but I really didn't care.

Finally I made it to the top floor and walked to Enishi's office. There was a young man with a smile watching the door. His name is Soujiro. Again a friend, though he does scare me with that plastered smile of him." Hello Kamiya-san. Did you get everything you might need?" he asked me and I gave him a nod. He opened the door and I saw Enishi sitting there lookng through his glasses to papers. His head shot up at my entrance and a bit of a smile." Hello honey. How did everthing go?" he asked sweetly. I gave a big smile and pulled out my notes. I could see that Enishi was not in the best of moods.

" Is there something wrong with my notes dear?" I asked. We were very accustomed to calling pther names.

" No there is not. However you'll need to add something when you report," he said. I knew that he could now something necause it was his sister that Kenshin had supposedly killed, but I wondered what he might want to add.

" What is it?" i asked and he looked at me with those wild eyes and gave a bit of a frown.

" Do you know what today is darling?" he asked and I pondered. There was no holiday. No anniversery, or birthday. It was just a regular May twenty fifth.

" No I don't if you're asking holiday wise," I said. I told the truth and he closed his eyes.

" It is the anniversery of my sister's death. That is why I asked you to get it. I kenw Aoshi wouldn't, he's to strict. But the psychopath always opens to girls," I was stunned. One I didn't know this was the day that Tomoe had died. Two Enishi didn't know if what they accused him of was true or not. An three, I would expect better of him from knowing the guy.

" Dear, he's not as bad as he seems," I said. I was going to argue with him. This was very seldom and we tried to prevent it, but I had to at this point.

" It's an act Kaoru, I think you would know that best of all," he said. His voice was a bit harsh.

" Look," I tried to say in the calmest way possible," maybe he didn't do it Enishi. He said he didn't," I was holding my voice back.

" Then you know he's lying," his voice was smooth." Every murderer says they didn't do it. Look where it lands them," he said.

" You don't have any proof that he did it," i said and leaned back in one of the leather chairs he had sitting in his office. Enishi stared at me for a long time and then I heard his voice.

" Oh Kaoru. I love you to depths of my heart and back, even how naive you're being now. But the truth is, I have all the evidence in my mind. I saw him murder her. And I was the one that put him where he is," i sunk down the chair looking at my lap. I didn't want to fight anymore. He just had the upperhand. I loved Enishi, that much was true, but this I couldn't take that well. Fighting had always made me cry and i stood walking out the door without him saying a word.

" Is there something wrong Kaoru. You seem distressd," Soujiro said as he watched me sit down on the chair. I looked to him for a moment and knew my mascara was running from the tears.

" it's nothing Soujiro. Nothing at all," I said and took the handkerchief he had given me.

" Fights are hard to take arn't they?" he asked sitting next to me.

" i just don't like yelling. I'll be better soon alright. In enough time to do my report," I said and tried to stop y voice from the sniffling sort of sound.

" If you are sure," Soujiro stood and I looked at him as I took the elevator back down.

A/N:Yeah, Enishi is being a bit tough on Kaoru, but he knows more than her. Suppsosedly. Well till next time. KenSan out!


	4. In My Mind

A/N: I know that the last chapter was short so I will try to make up for it in this one. This one will be entirely focused on Kenshin and i nhis P.O.V. So on with the story!

**In My Mind**

I sat there thinking of that girl and her shining face. Her wonderful smile and kindness. No one had really ever treated me human like her. I was always treated different, because I was. She was like Tomoe, she looked at me in the way that people would a friend, it was at first sight too.

I looked at Tae as she continued to bandage my hand.I had thrown another tantrum, I always do. There is something inside me that is like that. But I know that I am a beast. It is hard to imagine to look in a mirror and see the scar that is on my cheek. It is so unbearible to see something like that, so I hide. That is why I have kept myself in this prison. It is the only place that I am truly excepted, and nothing will ever change that.

" Himura-san, why did you yell at that girl? She was incredibly kind to you," Tae's words were only adding fuel to the guilty fire. I knew what I had done was wrong. At this point in time there was nothing I could do to change it." Himura-san you better answer me," Tae said in a strong voice and I looked up. She looked into my eyes with a bit of fire." What is wrong with you all of the sudden? You're never so calm?" her voice had now soothed over and I was looking at her with lifeless eyes.

" I don't know Tae-dono," I said. That was all I could muster as she tightened the bandages.

" Himura-san, this is why you are still here. Not because of your sentence. But because you're so darn stubborn," she said and I looked to the cement floor. Tears welled a bit. I was now throwing another uncontrolled tantrum. Like I said, even thinking to stop it is unstoppable. Maybe it is because I don't want to feel anything more than the hate that still consumed my heart.

I was swaying my body shaking away from her and crouching down real low." Himura-san, stop that!" I heard her yell, but my mind wouldn't stop." Himura-san!" she yelled and I coud feel the people looking our way." Stop it right now Kenshin!" she yelled and my body fell limp and I went to her chest like a child." Now that is out of your system come on let's get you to your room," I looked to her with a nod. My mind wondered otherwise. I didn't want to do that to poor Tae. She always had the toughest time with me. She was always right. I was stubborn. I didn't want to except it either. That was just how I am.

Tae stood me up and I looked at her face for a moment. She was staring at me in worry and I didn't understand why then as we got to the hallway where we were a bit away from people she took my hands and looked at me in this frightful way." Himura-san. Your outbursts are becomng so wild. You need to stop before you go to far. I am afraid for you," I watched her face as she looked away." Himura-san, of all the people I take care of in this place I know that you are the only one that does not belong," she said and looked at me almost teary." And I know that you did not do the crime, but these ourbursts you have say otherwise," I looked to my bare feet and she began to talk again. " Kenshin, I don't know what to say to you. I have tried so hard to stop you from so many things you're killing yourself slowly and you need to stop. I can not do anything more," she lead me to the room and I looked at the door. Again Tae looked in my eyes and saw the lifelessness and then to my hands. " Kenshin I can only say one thing to you," her voice seemed a bit more serious than sad. " If you do not stop scratching at your hands I swear I will tie them behind your back and stap y ou to the bed to stop you," she was scolding me now. I was smiling a bit at her and she opened the door. " Exactly what I wanted to see," she walked me in and shut the door.

I looked at the white walls of my prison once again. This made my face fall and I knew that was why Tae had made me smile, because I was going to scowl and she wanted to see me bright for once. I looked at my feet in despair. I sat in the same palce as I always did and I thought. The topic I thought of: The reason I didn't have my freedom anymore.

I thought of the day. Twelve years ago, the bloody day that had changed my life forever. The details, the smell of the sticky red liquid. I was never fond of blood, that might have been why I refused to do several pictures back then. I always thought of Tomoe as the smiling figure I would protect. I didn't get to do that though. One man had changed that. He was so close to the family, but so far away. He was so cold and distant and framed me for it. That was why I hated him. Not for saying it was my fault but that he had killed her in cold blood.

But as I thought harder, my mind had become mad at me. It sounds crazy, but what I mean is that my mind didn't want me to remember, but there was no stopping what had started.

Snapping my eyes open I ran over the scar and I looked to the ground feeling the blood bubble at my feet. I couldn't stand it and forced my eyes closed only to see the event once again. There was no escape, no escape that would ever save me. I looked around the room and saw what was back then and I closed my eyes and let my other side take me over. This was one of the few times it was my choice and I wanted it to happen. At least in times I was in peril, things could be changed.

Hate was consuming me, and maybe I was crazy, sometimes that was the only way to get away from the true madness. I blinked and looked again in tears. My side had taken me in the darkness and he was in rage. His body was swaying back and forth and he ws acting more rash than normal. It was my fault, and I didn't care if I died.I knew that it would happen soon, maybe then the madness would stop and my freedom would come.

I felt my body seem to roll and I geard the door open. Like I said, when my one side takes over it is like I disappear. I saw them, several women storming in the room and I was being defensive. My other self that had been named Battousai was acting like an animal. He was on all fours and growling at the nurses. They were being shoved away practically by Battosai and one was able to out manuver them. She went for me and before I realized the situation there was a needle in my arm.

I took controll of my body and they could see. They looked upon me in pity and Tae came up to me." HImura-san, you let yourself go again," her words barely made it to me I my senses failed a bit. I looked to her and blinked and looked to her again. She was moving away and I wanted to follow, but my body was too numb. I gave up the attempt as my world fell dark.

A/N: I know it is a bit creepy but I wanted it that way. He is not crazy, but has an alternate persnallity that is a bit destructive. I just want you to know that. Kenshin is very tortured like a caged bird that would do anything for freedom. He is prepared to die for the freedom too. Well I know that the chapter was psycotic so say what you want I am prepared. Ja ne KenSan out!


	5. Girl's Night out Mostly

A/N: Hey I know that the last chapter might have sounded a little well, um... strange. And to tell you the truth I had second thoughts after psting it. Apparently however people liked it. Well I want to continue the story in Kao's point of view. I'm sorry for any longer than usual updates. I seem to be thinking hard about these stories lately. Well I'll try to be quick. Alright on with the story!

**Girls Night Out... Mostly**

I walked up the steps to my apartment. Maybe that would cool my emotions. Enshi was being so cruel to me. I know that his sister was killed and he thinks it was Kenshin but I'm not all sure that Kenshin did it. He just seems more lonely and scared than anything else.

Slipping the key into the lock, I opened the door looking at a spikey haired boy, my brother Yahiko, playing video games as I always found him when I came home from work. His head turned my way after pausing and gave a tweaked smile." Hey sis," he said. He didn't expect the look that was on my face and his sagged." What happened today busu. Did that crazy guy hurt you or something?" he asked. I ddin't even pay attention to the fact that he had called me ugly as I sat on the couch.

" It wasn't him Yahiko," I told him sighing a bit." It was Enishi. Me and him got into a bit of a fight today," i told him. He sat next to me.

" You two aren't even married yet and you're already fighting like mom and dad," he said. I turned my head to him and smiled a bit.

" It was nothing that serious," I reassured and pulled off my coat.

" So. What was it like meeting a psyco person?" Yahiko asked me. I hung up me coat and turned to him.

" I don't think he is all that crazy. I think he is inside a shell to protect himself. He has had a lot of time to think. He gave me this riddle. _A crime is not solved until the killer is found. A picture is not complete until every person contributes._ That is what told me, but I can't ge it," I said. Yahiko stared at me with his brown eyes and then looked to his game.

" Hey, I don't want to burst any bubble sis, but I think the guy sounds a bit crazy," he said standing. I looked at him. As immature Yahiko was, he was a very smart ten year old. I looked to my knees and then to him as he started the game.

" I think he is trying to tell me something," I stopped as I heard my cell phone playing ' _White Flag'_ I opened it up and put it to my ear.

' _Kao! I know things went wrong' _ Megumi had called me and I just listened. '_ To make you feel better. Me and Misao are taking you out tonight for a drink' _ I thought and then answered Megumi.

" No. I have to get back to the station at six for my report," I said. I came and went for reports.

_' Sano will cover you alright. Now get your butt down those stairs!' _ Megumi had hung up before I could get another word in. I thought if I should go or not. Finally I agreed and stood up going to the door.

" I'm going out Yahiko. I won't be back till late. Make dinner alright?" I said and he nodded as I closed the door behind me.

I felt the air hit my face as Megumi sped down the highway. Misao was listening to the radio with her feet on the dashbaord, against Megumi's wishes of course. Megumi had several times tried to start a conversation with me. It wasn't working all that well. I was to engulfed in the riddle that Kenshin had given me. " Hey Kao," Misao had said. She had finally spoke up. " Why are you so quiet. Did the guy at the assylum do something?" Misao asked. I looked in her eyes. I sighed crossing my arms over my chest.

" No. nothing but make me think," I told her. Misao was turmed to me and Megumi was looking at me in the mirror.

" What so you mean make you think?" Megumi asked. She had parked and we started to get out.

" He gave me a riddle. I just keep thinking about it," I said." It's one of those things you can't get off your mind," I said. We sat down at a table with a candle in the middle. Misao was acroos from me and Megumi at our side.

" Sounds like you can't stop thinking about this guy. Hey what is his name?" Megumi asked. She had picked the most convenient time to ask as she brought us back drinks from the bar.

" He said Kenshin Shinta Himura. I think it is a very interesting name," Megumi sipped a very long sip of her drink through the straw. Her eyes grew a bit wide and she almost slammed it down. I looked to Misao who's head was ducked. Misao and Megumi were both twnety eight. It made me fell ashamed that I was younger. Megumi turned her head a bit and then started playing with her necklace. A sign that she knew something.

" Kaoru. We know Kenshin. Very well," she said low. Her eyes closed." He was always this live of the party. Along with Sano who was his best friend. We were only amatuers at the time we met him. Misao knows him a bit better because she had to go on a trip with him to learn how to do photograohy," I gulped as she took a sip of her drink once more.

" I didn't know you did," I said in a guilty tone." Can you tell me anything on him maybe. You know to let me know him better?" they looked to each other and then agrred.

" Kenshin was this bright star. He was one of the smartest people you would meet. Along with Aoshi of course. It was a wonder how him and Rooster-head even got along," Megumi said putting her chin on her hand.

" Hey did I hear Rooster?" I looked up. Well that ruined the ladies' night. Sano had came up. I looked to him and then seemed to turn to stone.

" Hey! Wait! You should be at the station!" I exclaimed and he gave me this classic smile.

" Hey, for once Enishi gave me a break. And to tell you the truth I can't be happier," he looked at me as he took the fourth seat at the table." Hey why aren't you at the station Jou-chan?" he asked. I was waiting for him to saty something.

" These two dragged me here. I don't know why," I looked to my drink seeing he had a cup of sake in his hand." They thought that you would cover me, but I see that isn't going to happen. Who is going to anyway?" I asked. Sano looked at Megumi who was blushing a bit. They liked each other. It was plain as day. The one problem was, was that both of them were way to stubborn to admit it.

" Soujiro will probably take my place. He's always wanted a chance to be more than a simple reporter," Sano said." I only hope that he doesn't freak out in front of the camera," he took a drink of the sake and looked to the three of us." So whatcha talking about that had to do with me," Megumi peered his way. Her eyes staring straight into his in an almost menacing way.

" We weren't talking about you. Your name popped into the conversation," she informed him matter-of-factly." We were talking about Ken-san," her voice lowered as she looked in her drink her fingers rimming around it.

" Kenshin? Why would you be talking about him fox? You never like to talk about him," Sano looked at her in a half shocked look and then to me.

" We are explaining how he is to Kaoru. She had to go interview him at the assylum and has been thinking ever since," Misao said. Sano looked to the table and started digging in his pocket. He pulled out his wallet, which was of course empty of any money. Opening it I watched him pull out a few small pictures.

" They've probably already said but, me and Kenshin were friends. He was a very cool guy too. Laid back, just watched the world around him. Though give him a challenge, he was willing to take it," he set down the picture and I looked.

It had Sano in it. He had his arm over Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin had this smile that was spread from ear to ear. They both had their eyes closed. Kenshin's hair was just as long then as it is now. He had it tied at the top of his head and it hung to his shoulders." That was when we went on a company picnic. He was a newbie basically so me and him became friends after sharing a few words. He was smart. Always giving me these riddles of philosophy that I never quiet understood," he slipped the picture into the wallet and showed me another." This one is the one that I don't like. I was in the courtroom. I wanted to testify because I knew him like a book, but because I didn't see anything they wouldn't let me. I was just there for support. I had to take one picture. I slithered it in. He turned his head to me for a second. You can see that he is injured. That is why he has the scar now one his face. After that, which the case was going well. I was escorted out because I wasn't allowed. Things, including his confidence, seemed to dwindle down to nothingness," Megumi looed at Sano as he put the picture away." But if there is one thing that all of us know. It is that Kenshin would never harm a living soul if he tried. He was just too kind for his own good,"

Megumi sighed and moved her glass to the side." Kaoru we have all went and seen him. Even stone Aoshi. We tried to make him feel better but it wasn't happening. He always was distant and wouldn't let anyone around him. Something tells me that the reason he is acting the way he is, even when he was in court, is that whoever really killed Tomoe had caused a trigger in his heart," Megumi crossed her arms leaning back in her chair.

" What do you mean?" I asked and looked upon them.

" She means that when he saw that person kill Tomoe, something that he had barred inside him was released. It's an alternate side of him. It's like all of his anger bottled and came out in another cold form. Like a shell. But it's not only anger. It's depression. Everything is in his mind and he is too weak to stop it. It's controlling our best bud," Sano was really expressing the way Kenshin was to me and I looked to Misao who hadn't talked in awhile.

" Kao, if you were able to get more than three words that weren't all a riddle, than something says you're his antidote. Only you can save him," my eyes widened and I looked at them in a crazy fashion.

" You have to be kidding. I don't even know the guy. Shouldn't you guys..." They were all shaking their heads to me.

" That is the point Kaoru. The reason he opened was because you didn't know him and didn't try to snoop. That was why. Kaoru you're lucky. Now all you have to do is show him there is something worth living for,"

That was when I realized something. They were talking to me the whole time and I was thinking the riddle. I knew Kenshin better and I had finally figured out what his riddle had meant. I stood and looked to my friends with a smile." I have to go guys. I'll see you tomorrow," I walked out out and gave a smile. I was his antidote. Now all I have to do is show him the world.

A/N: so Kaoru got a history lesson. She understands him better. She figured the riddle out, now can you tell me what he was saying. Here is the riddle one more time ( keep in mind that I made it up): _A crime is not solved till the killer is found. A picture is not complete till eveyone contributes. _Well tell me if you know. Till next time. KenSan out!


	6. He Gave Me A Smile

A/N: Alright well thank you for all of those who answered my question. The one person who wrote it out was close but didn't get it completely. Thank you for trying. I will tell you want it means in this chapter. Well on with the story.

**He Gave Me a Smile**

I kept the answer that I figured out in my head. It continuously bugged me and I was barely able to make my news reports right. It was very difficult. And the day, well, it couldn't get any slower. It was like those kinds of days where you have something to do after work or school and the day seems to move like a slug. Well that ws how I felt.

I rushed up to Enishi's office after my six 'o clock report. I had this determined kind of look on my face and I wouldn't even say hi to a few people that passed me. I rushed in the office and looked at him with a smile giving hima kiss on the cheek. " Honey. I have something important to do. Is it alright if you let someone take my next slot?" I asked in this sweet tone as I sat on the corner of his desk.

He gave his sharp look and I was beginning to think I knew what the answer was, and as I began to lift from his desk he said," Fine. But you don't get any more free bee's till the end of the month," he said and I walked out with this triumpted smile on face. I don't think he realized that there weren't that many days in the month left. I however took the advantage.

I walked out to my car saying good-bye to the people I worked with and getting in. My destination was the assylum. I needed to talk to Kenshin desparetly. I did feel a bit strange, but I had to tell him before I exploded. I' m rather glad that it is so close. Any farther and I probably would have rammed into something. My life was too hectic as it is.

I got out of my car looking at the blan building for the second time. Never had I thought of myself ever coming here once. Let alone wanting to come eagerly a second time. Then again, the person i was seeing wasn't all that crazy.

I pushed through the revolving doors and went directly to a desk where the women I had seen yesterday was sitting. She was working on paperwork and I tapped the desk. She looked up at me with a smile and stood." Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" she asked. she was still holding the clipboard in her hands.

" Um yes. I was here yesterday. I need to speak with a Himura Kenshin," I said. I watched the women flip through the papers and then look in a sad way to me.

" I'm sorry ma'am," she had began. I was afraid he had been transferred or something." He is not allowed visitors for the next three days. He went alittle savage on us," she said. I looked at the women and then said.

" But I need to talk to him. Please" I pleaded. The women shook her head.

" Iie ma'am. I'm sorry. You can come back when he is allowed visitors," the women was starting to escort me to the door when I heard another voice.

" Sae, let her talk to him. We can make an exception for this girl," I turned around and was looking at the same women. I guess I wasn't expecting twins to work at an assylum. I also didn't think to look at the nametags.

" Are you sure? He was trying to hurt other nurses," Sae was almost whispering. I walked to Tae and she gave me a smile.

" I'm sure of this sis," Tae put her hand to my back and started leading me to a flight of stairs.

" What did he do Tae-san?" I asked. Tae went in front of me taking me up the steps.

" He got alittle scaed or something. His other side took him over and he was acting agressive. We needed to put calm him and keep him away from people for a little bit. I think though you can help him. That's why I am allowing you, and only you to see him. This is normally not allowed you see," she took me to a door. It was made of steel. This place looked more like a prison than it did the other room. Tae took out a string of keys and put one in the lock. The door opened slowly. This time Tae didn't ask to take away anything." I will be outside the door if you need help. You need to yell if gets violent on you. that last thing we want is someone hurt," Tae said and I walked in. The room was rundown. The lights were dim but the floor was plush. Like a pillow. I thought of this as a solitary confinement. Then again, what was he in before? He was sitting on the bed looking at the ceiling with this dazed look. Like he had been stunned. He was in a straight jacket which made me feel even more pity for him. Kenshin then moved his head stiffly my way. His eyes were lifeless violet that stared into me.

" Kaoru-dono," he said. His voice rasped me name. He didn't attempt to get up. He was too weak I supposed. Then as I walked over to him I thought more of what he looked like. He looked like a caged animal. An animal that all it wanted was freedom and would do anything to get it." You may sit," he was looking at me. That was what I was thinking. I guess that he could read my face.

I took end of the bed and looked at himas he continued to look at the ceiling." Why have you come back Kaoru-dono?" he asked me. It seemed like he would never expect me back.

" That riddle that you gave me," I began and I saw him squirm a bit." I think I figured out what you mean," I said and I could see him try and force his way up which must have been difficult. He looked at me and then to his knees.

" Enlighten me Kaoru-dono," he said and I looked around the room.

" The first part had came rather easy. That you hadn't done it and the man was still on the loose. The second though was the thing that knawed at my mind. I talked to a few of your friends. Sano, Megumi, and Misao. they told me some things and I figured it out. The second part, a puzzle is not complete till everyone is allowed to contribute. It means someone couldn't tell everything. And I think that the person was you Kenshin," his head had flung up to me.

" Kaoru-dono. You have got the riddle correct. I congradulate you," he said and laid back down ion the bed." I am glad to see someone understands," his voice started to whisper and I struggled to hear him." They pled insanity for me. To save me from the death penaltly. Sad to say it worked. That is what landed me here. Anf the thing was, no one believed that I was telling the truth. After one outburst that I had made. I don't know why. But it was when this all started...

(twelve years ago..court room)

_The room was silent except for Enishi who continued to answer the questions of the attorney's. Kenshin sat looking at Enshin in malice as he answered and they shared glances. Enishi seemed to be looking at Kenshin with this smug look. Kenshin was in manacles for safe caution that he might attempt to hurt someone else. His wrists were handcuffed to a belt while his ankles were crossed as he sat slump in his seat._

_" Now Yukishiro-san, what happened?" Enishi's lawyer asked. Enishi looked to Kenshin and then to the jury_

_" I had just arrived at their apartment. I was there to see Tomoe. I planned to take them somewhere to eat. Well, as I was talking to her, he came out with this evil look on his face grabbing a knife that was resting on the table," Kenshin looked at Enishi continued to talk." He walked over and lunged at Tomoe she moved and he continued. He did look different. He had these golden eyes as he tried to hurt her," Enishi looked at Kenshin, who's hair covered most of his face." Tomoe had been able to grab another knife and tried to defend herself striking back at him. Sghe got him several places. His back, his arm and as you can see on his face," Kenshin had pulled some of his hair behind hid ear on request of the judge. " Finally though he had ensnared her and slit her throat.He looked at me and tried to attack me. He did knick me, here," he showed a scratch that was on his arm." He laid down on a table leg holding Tomoe in his arms and passed out. That's when I called the police," Kenshin growled a bit._

_" Thank you Yukishiro-san," the lawyer said. Enishi bowed his head and looked around._

_" That's a lie," a voice growled and everyone was looking around wondering where it had came from._

_" Who was that?" the judge asked. Kenshin stood from his seat and looked around with his piercing eyes._

_" He is lying!" Kenshin's voice boomed. His lawyer took his shoulder but he pushed away._

_" Please sit down Himura-san," the judge asked._

_" Iie! He is lying. He is breaking the oath!" and Kenshin ran up to Enishi." Stop lying you bastard. Tell them what really happened," Kenshin was up in Enishi's face who looked at him in this fake surprised manner._

_" But I told them. Where is the lie?" he asked. Kenshin looked as his temper fueled._

_" Why you!" before Kenshin could do anything he was restrained by several officers._

_" Take your seat Himura-san," the judge said in a stern voice. Kenshin then started to cry and said to Enishi._

_" You killed her. You killed her!" but they took him to his seat and cuffed him to the chair making sure he didn't get up._

_" You may step down Yukishiro-san," the judge said and Enishi stood starting to his seat. As he was where Kenshin was he whispered._

_" Let that scar be your reminder of her death. You will rot in hell for the rest of your life," he snickered and took as seat. Kenshin squirmed but ceased knowing it would get him nowhere._

(Normal time)

" Are you alright Kenshin," I asked as he looked dazed. I couldn't understand what he was thinking about.

" I am Kaoru-dono. Arigatou," he said. I looked to his face.

" I believe that you didn't do it," I said. He lifted up again. I helped him stay up and he looked at me the dazed face starting to peel away.

" Do you really mean that?" he asked. I gave him a smile inresponse. He looked to his knees." Ot doesn't matter. I'll be here till the day I die," he said. My smile faded and I looked around.

" You have to have some kind of parole. Don't you?" he lai back down and shrugged." You know. If you do, I'll get you out of here. So you can see the world again. At least," I said and I looked to him and saw a smile break on his face for the first time. And I'd have to say. It suited him quite well.

A?N: Okay Kenshin says Enshi is lying. What is he lying? Well you have to wait for that. Till next time. KenSan out!


	7. Time To See The World

A/N: I'm glad that people liked the last chapter. And Enishi, as you can see, really doesn't like Kenshin. But why? Hm...well that's your call and I'll tell you sooner or later. Well enough of my talk. On with the story.

**Time To See the World**

" Kaoru-dono. I have been to wild. Even if I do have parole out of this place they'll never allow it," Kenshin said. That well suited smile faded away with this comment. I looked to the door and smiled.

" I think I have friends in small places," I said and he could see that evilness creep on my face.

" Kaoru-dono what are you thinking?" he asked me and I stood.

" I have an idea Kenshin. I will be back just tomorrow or something alright?",he nodded and watched me open the door and leave. Tae looked at me with a smile." Tae-san I have a question," I said and she got off the wall and began to klead me downstairs.

" What would that be?" she asked and pulled out two chairs from the table.

" It's about Kenshin," I said and Tae looked at me.

" You have taken a severe interst in him. Why?" she asked and took the teapot that sat on the table pouring to cups. She shoved one my way and I took it.

" He's just too lonely," I said and took a sip. He had been in here twelve years._ Twelve years. _Those words seemed so harsh to me. How could anyone last in here that long? I kept asking myself that as Tae stared at me. And if he doesn't tell me of what happened, couldn't he be lying? I didn't want to think about it and I set my cup down." I mean twelve years is a long time," Tae set hers down and put her hands in her lap.

" Himura-san is...complicated to say the least. He's mysterious, he's quiet, he's cold. But somethin' says that he wasn't like that," Tae said. Her hands were moving with her words." Look I know what you want to ask. You want to get him a parole out of here don't you?" she asked and I nodded. Tae's head went down and looked at the floor and then she stood." it is a very complicated matter Kamiya-san. We have to hand in all of his records and such. And if he hasn't been in there he has a better chance of being let go but, I'm not all sure," she said as she pointed to the stairs." Kamiya-san. I will contact you if we get a meeting with the parole board. He will need someone to board with if he makes it. He is not allowed out on his own," she said and walked away. I took a breath. Maybe Kenshin could get what he needed.I walked out of the assylum and drove home hoping that call would come.

It was in the middle of my day this day and I had just finished my twelve thirty report. My cell phone went off as I exited the desk and I pulled it out. It was an unknown number and I normally screened those but I took the chance this time." Hello," I said in a leery way. I heard Tae begin to talk.

" I have gotten Himura-san a hearing before the parole board," she said and I smiled." We need you tomorrow at three thirty Kamiya-san," I gave a nod. I could take a personal day. Enishi wouldn't care. he wouldn't know either. I told Tae:

" I'll be there," and I thought." how did you get it?" I sat down grabbing a coffee that was sitting there.

" I messed with the records. I tried to get rid of his violent moments. Keeping a stray few. Maybe that will let him out or so. You can not tell anyone I did that alright?" she said.

" My lips are sealed," I responded. I started to lauh and smile as hung up the phone and Sanosuke walked my way.

" What has made you so happy Jou-chan?" he asked and I looked.

" I might be able to have Kenshin out of the assylum," I said still smiling.

" Neat. We better throw a party when he does then," Sanosuke said sitting next to me.

" I don't know if he will, but I'll try alright?"I said and Sanosuke nodded. I looked ahead. If there was one thing I couldn't wait for, it was tomorrow.

The next day I readied myself as quick as possible. Tae had called me once more to tell me where to meet her. I was pacing back and forth watching my clock. I was waiting till about two thirty to leave. It was going to take some time to get to this place. Especially if there was any traffic. I finally was fed up with waiting and I grabbed my coat and began to go out of my apartment. I looked around at the empty aparment and left a note for Yahiko saying I would be late and him to make dinner.He was probably glad of that because I can't cook all that well.

I went to my car and got in. It was going to be a long drive to this place. The whole time I was thinking what Kenshin was going to be like if he lived with me. He would have to befriend Yahiko, and Yahiko never made friends that easy. He would also have to sleep in the living room because I had no extra bedrooms. Everything was going to be a complete and utter mess. I wasn't going to know what kind of way he'll act. If he's clean, if he's messy. I know that he's not crazy. Then I'm going to have to get him a job and show him all the things he's missed over the years. Oh this is going to be so difficult!

I finally made it there with a jumbled mind. I walked in the place woth a smile like nothing was wrong. I found Tae sitting in one of the seats and Kenshin next to her. His hair still went over his shoulders and covered his face. He was leaning foreward with his elbows on his knees. He was in handcuffs. I went over and sat next to Tae looking at Kenshin. She turned her head to me." I'm glad you came early. I don't know when they'll let us in. It's not all that packed so it shouldn't take long," she said. I watched Kenshin. He was dazed halfly and I asked.

" Is he alright?" Tae looked to me and then to Kenshin. She nodded.

" He's a deep thinker. When these things come up he gets alittle strange. In a good way though," she said and I nodded in understanding.

When they called us in I was frightened. Kenshin was this wonderful guy but I didn't think that they would think so. He sat down and was still looking at the floor. He looked kind of shy. I sat next to him and Tae next to me. We looked at this man in front of us. He was portly, and balding and he had a round face. He gave a smile and then looked at the papers." Trying again Tae?" he asked. Tae nodded. What did the guy mean by again? I watched him look over the papers." Himura'san has a pretty good record for the last five years I see. But I don't know if we can let someone like him out his accounts," the man said and I gulped. I was ready to get down on my knees and beg but kept my cool.

" I understand your concerns sir," Tae had began and I noticed that she seemed to be talking like and executive." However, Hinmura-san has been very good and I think he deserves the chances. Even for the smallest amount of time," Tae had said. I looked at tae and at Kenshin who's head had still hung low. I looked back at Tae and realized she was pleadin in a sensible manner.

" Even if we let Hinura-san out Tae-san, he will need someone to go home to. He has no family to go to. His closest are all deceased," the man said and I saw a smile creep on Tae's face.

" That is why I have brought Kamiya-san. She is a reporter taht has been speaking with Himura-san for some time," Tae said." no doubt you've seen her on television," Tae said and the man nodded.

" I see. Yes. Well. Let me looke at Himura-san," Kenshin stood and Tae pulled his hair out of his face.

" A mess I see. But I think I'll make you a deal Tae. I'll give him a week. He will house with Kamiya-san. He will be under hidden survelliance. If he does anything it is on your record to Tae," the man said. Tae smiled and looked to me.

" Arigatou. Now I brought you clothes Kenshin. Go change," I watched Tae release Kenshin from his chains and point to a bathroom. She then lead me out of the office and started rummaging in a bag she had brought with her." Kaoru. he still is in our custody alright. he os still wearing our wristband, make sure it is not removed," Tae said." He has o take this at least two times a day. It's best to hide it in his food," she handed me a pill bottle." And if he gets out of hand here give him this," Tae handed me a needle filled with liquid." Do you understand me Kaoru. Keep Kenshin in line. If this goes right. He may just get freedom," I gave a smile as Kenshin came over to me. He was wearing a white shirt and a brown vest. He was wearing light brown slacks that went over his black shoes some. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as his hair stilll hung in his face.

" Kenshin," i said and walked behind him." I know that you don't like your face, but it would be better in public if you have it tied up," I handed him a scrunchy and he tied it at the nape of his neck.

" How is that kaoru-dono?" he asked. I spun my finger around and he turned slowly. I smiled. His clothes from twelve years ago still fit and he still wore the patch of the station.

" You look great. Now let's get you home to show you were you'll be living," I said and took his hand. He eagerly held it as we went to my car. He was looking around at the sights and very joyed. he looked like a kid with these shining lavender eyes and a wide smile. I knew that this would be best for him. Now all I have to do is get him adjusted and pry out what really happened.

A/N: Kaoru has something up her sleeve. Is she going to get the truth out o fKenshin or are his lips sealed. I'm sorry if this isn't anything like what would really happen. I don't really know about this stuff. But ya gotta give me points for trying. Well, till next time. KenSan out!


	8. Can I Start Over?

A/N: I am back and I hope that this chapter will be alright. It will switch between Kaoru and Kenshin's P.O.V. I also will not be updating for about a week after this one. I am going on vacation and have no computer. Well here you go!

**Can I Start Over?**

Kenshin was quiet, I could tell when I first met him. I could also tell that he was considerate and he was kind. Those qualities however were two that he had trouble showing and I didn't know why. He sat in my car as I went down the highway with his hands in his lap looking forward. He was looking out the window every so often to the scenery. I had a feeling he hadn't seen some of these things in a while. What I planned to do with him was get him settled in my place and have him meet Yahiko. Then I would take him shopping. If that was the only thing that he had to wear, he needed something else.

Kenshin turned his head to me and looked at my car. It wasn't luxurious but it ran like a dream. He was looking at everything in amazement. It was like he hadn't seen this kind of car before. I didn't expect anything less because he hadn't been in the world for twelve years. I then said to him," What do you think?" he looked to me in a crazy way for a moment and then smiled.

" It is much different than I remember, that it is," his voice was so soft. It was so calm and happy. I don't think this guy could ever hurt anyone. I just needed to know what had happened in that room that day.

" Kenshin, you will be living with me alright?" I said and he nodded. I turned on the radio and he was listening close. I had put it on a station that was with older muisic so he could recognize songs. His bangs covered his eyes as he listened and I knew that he was disappointed or in thought. My hand reached for the dial and his hand grabbed my wrist. That made me know that he like the song.

" What does thios song remind you of?" I asked as I regained my wrist. he looked at me and then to the window. He was frowning.

" It reminds me of Tomoe, that it does," he said and I looked at him. It was a love song. No wonder. I smiled and looked at him. He was different that was for sure. He was also still in love. I wanted to know more but I was afraid he would lash out at me or something. I kept my silence and waited for him to say something." Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry I am not comfortable talking to you about such things but my past is no joke," he said. No joke? It must have been serious.

" I understand. Mine's no hoot either," i said. I wanted him to feel comfortable." I want you to meet my little brother Yahiko. He's annoying but I think he'll like you," I said and he looked at me for a moment.

" I see. A little brother. He drives you up a wall it seems," Kenshin said and I smiled.

" Yep. he has to live with me till he's eighteen too. That's still eight years away," Kenshin started to laugh a bit.

" you are a regular brother sister pair you are," he said. Cheery, just how I wanted him.

" Yeah. He's a good kid when he wants to be," Kenshin was smiling and I liked that. He looked to the floor and was looking in a sad way.

" Kaoru-dono, I will tell you the story when the time come. But right now it is not a time that is very wrong to tell you. Things will become more clear to you when the time does come," I listened to what he said. My friends were right, he did sound like a philosopher. I chuckled as I continued to drive home.

**Kenshin P.O.V.**

I walked up the steps watching Kaoru-dono the whole way. She was happy and I didn't quite understand why, she just was. I could have a million guesses and I probably would never get it right. She opened the door and let me step in. I gave her a smile and looked into her hime. It was quant." It's homey?" I said. That was the truth. I liked it. It was like the apartment me and Tomoe had. I looked to the right. There was a kitchen and you could see that straight through there was a table for eating. I stepped into where the living room was. The carpet was a light color. On the floor was a boy with spiky hair listening to a CD player. He was doing a drawing or hiomework of some kind. He looked up to me with a raised brow and then took off the headphones resting them on his shoulders.

" Who's the guy Kaoru?" he asked. We both smiled." It can't be Enishi. Unless he changed his hair to a funky color again," I gave an annoyed look. So I had bright red hair. What was wrong?

" This is Kenshin. He was the guy I interviewed at the assylum," she looked to me. I smiled telling her it was alright and then I looked to Yahiko. He was now in the crab crawl position and he was looking scared. I was use to the reaction. I lifted my hand and I he looked to me. Yahiko slowly stood. He was still shaking a bit as he took my hand and shook it.

" Now that wasn't all that hard was it?" Kaoru asked. She looked to me." Come on. I'll give you a tour of the place," she lead me back to a door." This is the bathroom. Feel free to use it whenever," she took me to another door. " This is Yahikio's room. It's a mess. The room directly across is mine and this is the linen closet," she opened the door and pulled out a few things." i don't have a spare room but i do have the couch," she said and I walked back out to the living room. She put a blanket out like a bed cover and a pillow and quilt." Is this going to be alright?" she asked and I nodded." Alright. Now we need to go shopping," she said and stopped Yahiko's CD player. He looked up to Kaoru with this glare and I smiled.

" What now?" he asked.

" Shopping. You need new underwear," she said. Yahiko blushed.

" Aw come on. Not in front of Kenshin. That is so embarresing," he was humilated as he stood.

" Oh don't worry. Kenshin needs some too I bet," Yahiko looked to me. I was blushing now. Kaoru grabbed our hands and started dragging us from the house mumbling.

" Men. What are you going to do with them?" she aaked and pulled us out the door.

When we returned we had gotten alot and Yahiko had dashed to his room holding his bag. Kaoru was looking as the door slammed and locked. I wasn't all that surprised. Looking for under garments with a woman is not all that fun. I set my things down on the home-made bed and looked around at the now dim apartment room. It was eight' o clock meaning we had been out for some time. At least four hours. I was just lucky to rest my feet. They're right. Woman shop til they drop and it is not fun at all." I guess I better get dinner started," I said but as I stood Kaoru shook her head.

" Iie. I got it alright. You're a guest. Act like it," she said. I gave a smile and laid down on the bed. I knew what she was doing. Stopping me from forgetting to take my medicine. That might have been why I lashed at Kaoru. I hadn't ate yet when I did.

" Alright Kaoru-dono. If that's what you want," I said and closed my eyes.

She served us dinner and I looked at it. It looked better than some of the stuff I had, but when you want to live, you have to learn to eat food that makes you want to gag. I was eating it generously. Yahiko seemed to be disgusted with my manner. He looked at Kaoru with no surprise. She was eating it like I was, fast." How do you eat that junk Kenshin. It's so... gross," he said. I shot my head up quickly and glared at the young boy. Kaoru noticed too.

" Apologize to your sister right now," I said. I tried to keep my voice from getting any lower but I knew that it was hard. Yahiko looked at me in a way that said_' Geez wgat the heck is a matter with you?'_ but he didn't bother. I looked at him. What can I say? I am one who likes to be polite, and that was very rude on Yahiko's part.

" Gomen sis," he said low but enough tio be heard. Although it was out of no respect i excepted it on the grounds that he had actually said it to her.

" This is very nice Kaoru-dono, that it is," i said and she smiled.

" Arigatou Kenshin," she said and continued to eat with pride.

That night I lie restless on the couch. My mind was going over too many things. I sighed and turned on my shoulder looking to the wall. And, although I thought I would never get to sleep, my eyes began to droop down. That however was something I really didn't want to happen. I started hearing voices. There were flashes of the past. Me and Tomoe on our wedding day and how happy things once were. I heard them. The things that I didn't want to hear. And it seemed as though my sense of smell was working too well that night. I seemed to be hovering over the scene the day it happened.

_Die Himura!" _ that was what Enishi had said and I grabbed Tomoe having a knife from the table and began to spin. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see it again. I didn't want to live it again. But Enishi was going to do everything in his power to stop me. I'm sure.

When I opened my eyes I heard Tome's scream as her boy fell limp in my arms. Blood was spattered and I was weak. i could hear the snickering. the smell of the blood ever so strong. Enshi was walking out smiling.

_" Even if you don't die you're going to wish you were dead," _ he had told me and left. That's when the scenes after came in flashes. Things being said over and over that I didn't want to hear.

_It's all his fault._

_He's gone mad. _

_Stop him before he kills someone else_ ... Those were shrieks untold as I walked to the courtroom each time. The people didn't think that I was all there either. But then, they weren't getting the entire story. I heard what Enishi said

_Let that scar be a reminder of her death... her death_ Yeah, I was struck and it gave me this scar. And it makes e remember Tomoe everyday. _You will rot it hell for the rest of your life _Finally the icing on the cake had arrived. It was a scream that was not it my memory It was just Tomoe's face and...

_KENSHIN!_ I tumbled from the couch with heavy breathing and sweat dripping from hmy face. My hand raised to my head as I closed my eyes. I knew this would happen. as soon as I got out I would have nightares. And that is one thing that even Kaoru-dono can not help me with.

A/N: Well I hope you like this chappie. The dream never turned out the way I planned but it works. Well, what really happened when Tomoe was killed? That's for me to know and you to find out. Till next time. KenSan out!


	9. Memories on My Property

A/N: Hiya! Back again. I am going to like this chapter. It is fully in Kenshin's P.O.V. alright. So here we go!

**Memories On My Property**

I looked at the clock as I wiped off the sweat that was on my face. It was only four in the morning. There was no way that I was going to be able to fall asleep with that dream, no that mightmare still in my head. I stood. I was still I the clothes that I had worn the day before and I was looking to the ground at my feet. I picked out something from the bag of clothes that Kaoru had bought me and I drssed quickly. It was a light blue dress shirt and black pants. Just alittle formal. I walked to the bathroom. My hair was an utter mess. I ran my hand over the scar and sighed. I didn't know when Kaoru was going to wake or even Yahiko. I didn't know what to do.

I went back out and sat on the couch. My mind was racing to quickly. What was Kaoru going to do? Where was she going to take me? I didn't know. She said that I was going to try and get a job, at least temporarily. She said that we were going to try where I had previously worked that way I knew exactly what I was doing. I guess that was alright.

Till about five thirty I watched t.v. There wasn't much else that I could do without waking them. When it came to be five-thirty I went into the kitchen and I started to make breakfast. Miso and tea would work. I didn't know what Kaoru liked or Yahiko so I was trying to do something that was simple.

I heard an alarm clock go off around five-forty five. I supposed it was Kaoru's. She must have had to get up early for her job. Yahiko got up with her which was surprising. They had both went to the bathroom after yelling at each other who would go first. Yahiko apparently got in first because he got into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kaoru was right behind him closing her robe She had her hair braided and hanging over her shoulder. She stared at me,as did Yahiko and he said." Why the heck are you up so early Kenshin? You must get up with the chickens," I supposed that Yahiko wasn't use to breakfast being ready for him. I put the miso in bowls and poured tea, They took it to the table and strarted to eat. Yahiko was still falling asleep. Kaoru had woken him several times.

" Kenshin, I'm taking you to the station and you are getting a job kay?" she said. I nodded. I understood why she wanted me to have a job," You are not going to be a free- loader. Even if it is only for a week," she said. I was right.

" I fully understand Kaoru-dono, that I do," Yahiko looked to me and gave this weird look.

" Why do you talk like that?" he asked.

" Sessha always talks like this, that I do," I said. I couldn't tell if he was curious or thinking I really was crazy.

" Kenshin," I looked to Kaoru." Don't talk like that. You are not worthless," she said. I gave a smile and shook my head. I noticed that she had pulled my attention away so she could place the medicine. I was no idiot. I excepted it however and ate.

Kaoru and I went to the car. She was ready to get going while I admired her house. I couldn't help it. That was me. Mr. Curious. " Kenshin, come on," she sat down and I sat in the passenger seat. She had gotten us there quickly and she pulled me in. The builing was different than I first remembered. Then again, changes happen alot over the years. The one thing that I did remember was the sapphire blue carpet. At least it was still there. Megumi looked up from the receptionist desk and looked at Kaoru with a smile. But when her eyes turned to me there were almost tears. She stood up even though she had been on the phone and ran over hugging me.

" Ken-san! Your back!" she was yelling it. The yell had brought attention and many people were looking toward me.

"It is very good to see you too Megumi-dono, that it is," I said and hugged her back. Kaoru was lookng at us as I let go and several others came over.

" Kenshin. I didn't think I'd see you. It's been way to long,"

" Misao-chan. It's nice to see you. And still worked up as ever I see," I gave her a hug as well." You haven't changed all that much have you Misao-chan," her foot was rubbing on the ground.

" I wish I could say the same about you Kenshin," she looked over her shoulder at Sano. he had placed his hand on her shoulder and walked by her.

" Kenshin," he came over and the hug he gave was crushing, but it always was." Nice to see you again buddy," he said smiling wide.

" Hai, it is," I said. I was smiling alot too. All my old friends were still here. It was great. I looked by Kaoru and I saw Aoshi. He wasn't smiling but a crack and he still had his hands stuffed in his pockets. He must have just gotten here.

" It's nice to see you again Aoshi," I extended my hand. Then my friends saw how they were clawed at. I looked as Aoshi pulled his hands out of his pockets and walk closer. He shook my hand and gave a brief hug. It was scaring me." Are you alright Aoshi?" I asked as I looked at him. He gave a bit more of a smile and nodded. Well at least he was still himself.

" It's just been awhile Himura. I had to do something for a friend," his voice was low as he looked at me. Everyone was also staring at Aoshi as though he were crazed. He began to walk away.

" Well, that was certainly out of the blue," Kaoru was staring at Aoshi as he turned a corner. I shook my head.

" That's Aoshi-sama for you. He's always surprising," Misao said. I looked as an elevator started to come down. I was wondering who it could be. Kaoru looked to the door as well. I saw the bit of concern on her face. I looked until the door opened and everyone saw my face turn real sour whe Enishi stepped out of the elevator. He was giving this smeirking smile as he walked out and looked to everyone.

" Well isn't this a merry celebration," he said. He walked over to Kaoru." Morning Honey," he kissed her. She didn't seem to enjoy it that much.

" Good morning dear," she said and seemed to straighten up.

" What are we celebrating?" he looked around and his eyes laid on me.

" Konichiwa Yukishiro-san," I said trying not to let my voice sound angry.

" Ah, Himura-san. It has certainly been awhile hasn't it," he said in a mocking way." What would bring you here. Shouldn't you be in an assylum?" he asked. I looked at him and everyone in the room was braced to stop me from lunging at him and ripping his head off.

" I have been given parole Yukishiro-san," I said politely." I have come here to ask a job," I said. Kaoru looked to Enishi and smiled a bit. He looked at me and circled me.

" Still need a haircut I see," he tugged my hair. I tried not to flinch. " I don't know. You did kill my sister. Who said you won't try to kill someone else?" I closed my eyes and sighed.

" For a week Enishi. I ask you. I will be here only a week," I said in reassurance but my temper was ready to burst. I saw Kaoru beginning to reach into her purse.

" I suppose. But one slip up and it's back to where you came from," he said. I smiled and excepted." Oh and you might want to find some water and a mop. The third floor is a mess," I clenched my fist where my nails were practically in my palm as he walked away. Sano put his hand on my shoulder and I calmed down.

" Don't worry buddy. You get paid for doing nothing. A janitor is not bad here and not really needed. Just do it when you think necessary. Most of the time Enishi isn't here. So keep that in mind," I nodded and started to find a closet that had cleaning items in it.

Later that day I asked Kaoru if it was alright to go on my own. She said not to be gone to long. I nodded and started out. I knew where I was going but I didn't know why. I thought maybe it was a good idea to do so.

I grabbed a bus and I went to the outskirts of town. There was a farm there. It was my and my father's farm. He had adopted me but I considerd him a father. I exited the bus and ran out into the field. The sun was about to sink as I rushed in. The grass had not been cut in quite some time. It was at least to my thighs. There was all kinds of colors but it was mostly dead grass. I looked around. I had taken a way that was seldom taken. I knew just about all the entrances to our little farmhouse.

I looked around. In front of me was a tree. It wasn't far away. There was a lake next to it. I always considered it a lake. It was a pond but it went deep if you went far enough. there was also a white picket fence that was chipped of it's paint. And just below the hill was the farmhouse. It had a black roof and a red coat of paint that once again was chipped.

I sat down at the bank of the pond and looked in. I saw my reflection. I sure had changed. I continued to stare my finger swirling around the water. I then saw what I thought that I never would. I might have been going a tad crazy but even regular people could see this. I saw her face. Tomoe's pale face smiling in the water. Her eyes I could see straight into and I loved them. The moon shined in the water as the face disappeared. I understood. i then looked to the tree. There was a heart with the initials KH & TY. It was our's. I then saw what had happened when I had first net her. It was a day like this. It was when the sun was setting. I was seventeen years old. I was out raking up hay for the horses. We only had a few at the time. All the animals now were gone...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I looked as I heard it. A scream. There was a girl with pale skin running woth her dress in her hands/ It was a light dress that was a blue color with flowers decorating it. Sge continued to run looking behind her. Then I saw what she was running from. Our bull. Otou-san had kept him for training for me. To teach me to run. I held the rake as I watched the girl run into our lake until it was to her shoulders at least. I took_ _the rake and ran quickly. She had cringed as I ran in front of the bull. " Back! Back!" I yelled as I shoved the rake's pole into the bulls head. He snorted and walked away._

_Dropping the rake I looked to the girl and held out my hand. She walked up, the mud keeping her in a bit. I took her hand and pulled her up. She gave a smile as she put her arms around her body._

_" Domo Arigatou uh..."_

_" Kenshin, Himura Kenshin," I said and held out my left hand. She looked and took it._

_" I shouldn't touch it. I could ruin your cast," I looked at my hand. Yep, that's what I get for messing with the bull._

_" I did it a few weeks ago. Don't worry," I looked to the shivering girla s I started to lead her to the farm._

_" What is your name?" I asked and she smiled._

_" Tomoe, Yukishiro Tomoe," she said and I knew that I would like her fro that moment on._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The memory faded and another appeared. We sat on the tree just carving the heart and I looked to her. I leaned in and kissed her. That was only a few weeks after I met her. It was a cute scene. And one of my first kisses. Otou-san liked her alot. That's when I wondered. Did Otou-san still live here?

Japanese Glossary

san- Mr. Mrs. Miss

hai- yes, okay, sure that kind of thing

dono- a little more respectful than san, like Milord so and so

Chan- a cute name meaning little, normally for a child.

sama- like a lord ( I think)

Domo Arigatou- many thanks

Otou-san- Father.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Till next time. KenSan out!


	10. I've Waited Long Enough

A/N: Back again. I know you're probably wondering if Hiko isd still around right? Well you'll see soon. Onto the chappie!

**I've Waited Long Enough**

I looked at the farmhouse. It was old and rundown. It hadn't been taken care of in that long. Then again, I wasn't around so that had something to do with it.

I entered stormdoor to an ajar front dor. I was in the kitchen. The table was cluttered with dishes and books. There was also dust all over the place. I went to the living room. The couch and the chair was still there along with the old t.v. Otou-san must have gotten rid of alot of the pictures that once decorated the walls. They were bare or had the marks where they had once been.

I continued to look around. Besides the fact that there was dust, the house was okay. It still needed someone around to clean. What can I say? I like to. I guess the job as janitor at the station was fit for me.

I looked around after hearing something. The noise leading me to the stairs. They were old, anyone could see that. I had much history with falling over them when I had to run to my room. I put my hand on the railing, it was wiping off dust sending it to the air. I was cautious with the stairs, not knowing if they mught collapse or not.

" Otou-san!" I yelled out. I got no reply as I made it to the top. " Otou-san!" I yelled out again. I looked down the hallway. The carpet was still down the corridor. I was surprised to find it unharmed except for the stains I had inflicted on it when I was young. I looked around. Barely anything was unchanged. There was a table in the middle. There was no longer a vase of fake flowers though. There was a broken mirror. It had been shattered from a long time ago.

I wandered to the end of the hallway. My door wasn't open. It still had a sign on it. ' _Do not disturb'_ in big bold red letters. I smiled and opened it up. It creeked. My room remained unchanged from when I left it. Althoguh me and Tomoe had moved to our own apartment, Hiko had preserved my room. The bed was still made with the blue blanket and my desk still held all of the papers. He must have rummaged the draws for something as they were all open. I walked over to the window. the blinds were down and it was shut. I pulled them up light puring in and I opened the window. It was a bit cold but it got the stuffiness out of the room.

I stared at the walls. Again there were no pictures hanging around. " Otou-san!" I yelled out and exited the room. there was nothing there that I could want anymore.

I started to the hallway again. There was not many rooms that he would go in. There were also padlocked doors. I stared and looked at one ajar door and opened it. " Otou-sa..." I saw him. Lying on his bed with a bottle of sake in his hand. That wasn't what shocked me. Hiko had always drank. What shocked me was the book that he had lying over his face. I walked closer and picked it up. It was a psychology book. I opened it and started reading a bit. The whole while I was wondering, _Does he understand this?_ I stod once more and I looked at him sleeping. There was a bit of sake on his breath. I shut the book. There was a table where there were several other books. A wild grin had grown on my face and I raised the book above my head slamming it on the others. I watched Hiko tumble off the bed still keeping the sake bottle from spilling or cracking.

" What the hell!" he said and he looked to me. His eyes grew for a moment and then he looked to the floor as he stood. " No it's my imagination again," he muttered. I gave a face.

" So you imagine me alot?" I said and watched him.

" Hai I do..." he looked to me. I had my arms crosed. " Deshi, will you quit staring at me," he said. " Imagination or not," Hiko said. I laughed.

" Otou-san. Touch me," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

" Why?"

" Just touch my face," Hiko put his hand to my face. " Am I still a figment of your imagnation Otou-san?" I asked and he gave a small smile.

" Deshi," he said and hugged tightly.

" Glad to see you too otou-san," i said. and hugged back.

" When did you get out?" he asked opening the door. He was leading me downstairs.

" I'm only on a parole," I said. " I'm out for a week. I got out two days ago," I said. Hiko went to the kitchen and started to clear off the table. " I see this place has gone to hell in a hamster ball," I said placing my hands on my hips and looking around.

" Get over it Mr.Clean," he said and sat down on one of the chairs. I sat down with him." So who got you out?" Hiko asked. I looked at the table.

" Kamiya Kaoru. She's a reporter on the local news," I responded. Hiko nodded.

" I didn't know that you knew the girl. She's not old," he said. He had grabbed a glass from the cabnit and set it in front of me.

" She's only twenty-three," I said. he poured a bit of sake in the cup. " She's very kind too," I said taking a sip.

" You like her then?" he asked. I set the cup down.

" I don't know if I can," I said. " After Tomoe..." I stopped and looked into the glass. " I don't think that it would work with my conscense," I said and Hiko looked at me.

" Life is full of hard descisions deshi. But you live, and you learn," he said watching me. " I think I have something that you might want to see," he picked out something from the stack of books. " here," he handed it to me. It a picture and not justa ny picture. It was Tomoe's picture. She had a bright smile. She wore a white kimono and a lavender scarf. the scarf arounf her elbows. I looked to the date.

" May twenty-fourth, 1994," I said. It was my handwriting. It was a picture from the day before Tomoe died. The thing that made it so special was the fact that I had taken it. Not just that but I caught it right when a firework was above her head. It made her shine. I set the picture down and looked at Hiko." Why do you still have this?" I asked. He smiled.

" Just because she's gone doesn't mean she's forgotten. I thought that that would be the picture you would want the most," he said. I looked to hiom and the picture.

" You're right,"

" I always am," I shook my head. Full of himself as usual. I gave a laugh as he stared to speak again. " Kenshin," he said," just because you married her, doesn't mean you can't move on," he said. " It would probably be something that she wanted," I looked to Hiko.

" You think?"

" I know. That girl was something else. She was kind she was helpful. And she loved you to death. And you did her," he said. " Think of it like this: It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all," he quoted. I nodded. It was so true.

" Hiko," I said. " Then would she be mad if I loved someone else?" though a starnge question that I knew the answer to Hiko responded.

" You need to follow your heart," he said and I started to walk out the door. " But I must tell you. It'd be best to find the real killer first. Make sure that she knows you're willing to risk yourself for her. Then find that love," he didn't speak anymore. I knew that was cue to leave as he stood from the table. Otou-san was wise at this. He always knew the best. And I was going to do exactly what he said.

I looked to the station building. It was eight o' clock. Kaoru had taken me there. She was wondering why I wanted to go back. I didn't want to tell her. She was going to do a report at eight thirty so I jumped on the advantage. I got out of the car and started to the door. My pace made it hard for her to follow me." Kenshin wait up. Why do you want to be here?" she asked. I kept my silence and looked at Megumi. She saw the determination in my face and didn't say a word. All the people there looked at me in wonder as I started to the elevator. " kenshin where are you going?" Kaoru asked. I pushed the top floor and I waited. Kaoru was right behind me. She was wondering I could sense that but she wasn't talkiong until we made it to the top.

At the end of the hall I saw Enishi's office and I gave a disgusted look as I started to walk near it. " Kenshin stop. You're going to get yourself in trouble if you do this. Just wait till your out," I looked back as she tugged my shoulder and I said to her in a cold way.

" Kaoru-dono," I tried not to be fierce. " I have waited twelve years to do this. I can't wait another second," I said and pulled myself away. Kaoru looked to me in worry and i could sense it on her face. I puched open his door and looked at him. He stared up at me seeing the look on my face.

" What do you want Himura?" he asked. I walked over and pulled him from hie seat by his collar. I tried to not show too much anger.

" I want my life back," I said betweeen my teeth and I pushed him against the wall. " And I want you to tell them who really killed Tomoe you son of a..." I stopped. I couldn't say it. Tomoe's mother was a gracious woman like her. I started to pull Enishi out of the room. " And you are going to tell them," I said. He stopped and pulled my arm away.

" Why don't we take this outside Himura," he suggested. I didn't know what he could mean. " We'll settle this like men," I stared at Kaoru and at him. he wanted to fight me and I closed my eyes. As much as my mind screamed _No!No!_. My mouth said.

" Alright,"

A/N: Oooooooooo, a fight scene. Well I hope you like the chappie. Till next time. KenSan out!


	11. Behind Him

A/N: well I left it on a cliffie last time so I want to get this one going. It is a good one I think. I also want to tell you that this is going to be one of the final two chappies alright. Well, here we go!

**Behind Him**

I walked next to Enshi. I had my head lowered and my fists clenched. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to fight, but it was a thing that was inevitable. I had to make the world know. I had to make them know that I would never harm Tomoe. I loved her. I never had a reason. I had to make sure that the world knew of my innocence.

I didn't want to seem as though I were retailating. This was the only thing that I could choose. People at the station watched as we neared the doors. Megumi set down the phone and Sano was watching. Enishi ordered them to stay inside if they wanted to keep their jobs. Kaoru looked in worry. I didn't know who her worry was toward. I ddin't want to find out. I'm glad that he ordered them to stay inside. I didn't want nayone else to get involved in our fight. There was no one that was going to be hurt but us.

Enishi opened the door and I stepped out. He stood in the parking lot outside. The back was where Kaoru came in and it was secluded to a forest entrance. On the front there was a lot for the cars that came the other way. There was a road and the forest was still there.

" Alright. You want me to tell the truth do you?" he asked . i didn't respind as I looked to the people who had collected to see the fight. " You won't get it out of me until you beat me," he said and laughed. I didn't want to hurt him either. I saw him get in a stance and I did the same. Hand to hand combat was not my specialty. It wasn't his either.

" Alright Enishi. Let us settle this quicky," i said and he agreed. We started off and seemed to disappear. Kaoru was wondering. Her head thrusting trying to find us. We came visable again and Enishi threw a punch my way. I moved and tried myself. He moved by barely anything and swung his leg under my feet. I was caught off-guard and started to fall landing on my hands. He looked to me with a smile and tried to slam his heel into me. I rolled over and got up.

" Quick still Himura. At least you can still put up a worthy fight," he said. I didn't respond. I was not going to let him throw off my consentration. He noticed and tried to hit me again. I moved and grabbed his fist sand tried to throw him. he kept his feet planted and I got him nowhere. He still got up. I looked at him as he pushed up his glasses.

" I'd take those off ," i said. He didn't really care and pulled off his jacket. It must have made him move more freely.

He came closer and tried to kick me near the knee I struck back swiping him under the feet and sending a punch to the stomach. He went to one knee and looked up at me. He was till giving this psychotic smile as he stood one more time. He ran toward me and he was to fast for me to notice. He pulled a knife and tried to catch me with it. I moved out of the way. A few of my hairs fell to the ground . I looked over at Kaoru who was giving a stunned face. She appaerntly didn't know who this guy could be.

" A hidden weapon. I should've know better," I said and watched him as he tried again. i need something more than my hands to protect me and I looked around. The parking lot was barren. Nothing but cars and that was only to block. I needed something. A stick.

I looked and dodged as Enishi tried to strike me. I started running to see if I could find anything. He followed close behind me. " You still scared Himura. There is no one to protect just give me your all," he said.

" I plan on it," i got to a bike rack that was empty and got behind it. He hit the rack with the knife causing sparks.

" You're being anything but a man in this fight Hmura," I knew that I wasn't doing much and I looked around. i had a good angle of the whole parking lot. I saw what i could use. It was an old rusted pole that sat against the wall. I stood and looked at Enishi who tried jabbing at me. I started to go one way then I ran to other. I needed to get away. " Now where would you be going Himura!" he asked and grabbed my ankle. I fell my chin hitting the ground. The gave me a headache. I turned over quickly and looked in his cold eyes. I could see what I saw twelve years ago. The same man that could kill in cold blood. I gave a huff and then punched him in the jaw as he was abut to throw the knife into my chest. I got up as he fixed his glasses and I ram. He again was close behind looking in anger. At least the smile was gone.

I got to the wall almost out of breath. My heart was pounding. I grabbed the pole and put it in front of me the rust rubbing on my hands. If the pole had rust it was bound to break soon. I had to use it to what I could in the time I had. Enishi had caught up with me and smiled." A weapon Himura. Well, maybe you have something in you,." he said and his knife hit the pole. I struggled to keep him back and shoved him away. I ran to the other side and swing turning back around. My swordsmanship was actually going to come in handy for once in my life. Enshin ran toward me hitting the pole once more. A bit of the rust fell off. I stared at him as I tried to hit his chest. He moved to the side and grabbed the pole slicing down the lower part of my right arm. He took the pole and threw it. The bang went against the wall. He took me by the collar and threw me. I hit the ground rather hard. That was when I heard the door open. Kaoru was the first out. Enishi looked at them.

" Get back inside you bugs!" he yelled. Sano shoved him out of the way and ran over to me. Kaoru slipped out of her shoes and came over.

" Kenshin!" I heard her yell out. I opened my eyes. I must have blacked out for a second and I tried to look to them. Sano and Kaoru made it first. megumi was next with Misao. Aoshi trailed behind in a steady walk.

Megumi and Sano took my shoulders and pulled me up. The first thing I did was throw my hand to my head and look to them. I was going to have a giant headache tomorrow. Megumi took my arm and looked at the cut as the warm liquid pour over my fingers. " That is a bad cut Ken-san. Not too deep but it's long," I didn't care. That was the last of my worries. then I heard Enishi start to speak.

" You get away from him!" he yelled and I saw Soujiro come my way.

" Are you alright Himura-san?" he asked low. I watched him and nodded. Enishi was fuel with anger as he looked at them.

" Did you not hear me. Get away from him!" he said. they all looked to him in a angry way. their faces in scowls. Megumi was shotting daggers it seemed. I looked at her as she steadied me and set my arm on the ground. " If you don't want to get fired I suggest that you all get back inside," that was when I looed at Sano. He was normally a casual guy and open minded. The mind that he had. But I saw a face that I had never seen. He was furious and he looked like he was about to growl to Enishi. He didn't growl but he started to talk.

" You can't fire all of us, _boss_," he said boss mockingly. Enishi grit his teeth.

" And why not? You're all under my control," he said. I saw Sano give a smile. He knew something. I listene as he started again.

" You would be all alone. There would be no station if you got rid of all of us. We all have a precise order," Sano said. Enishi looked at him and raised a brow.

" I start the chain," Soujiro piped up. I looked to him. He too was in a scowl. That was what really got me. I had never really seem Sou without a smile slapped on his face." I work with you on the schdule and I hand it off to Megumi," he said and Megumi's voice chirped in.

" I schedule everything in a precise order. That is when you would send out Kaoru and Aoshi," they both looked at Enishi. Kaoru had a pissed look on her face with her arms crossed tight. Aoshi had his hands him his coat pocket and stared at Enishi coldly.

" We go out and get everything that is needed," Aoshi said. " We get them for the people who report it," Kaoru said.

" All of us work this place. You just maintain things like our pay and our schdule hours. We all work for you. But you can't work without us," MIsao said hotly. She to crossed her arms and was wagging a finger. " That is why we are not afraid to stand behind a friend," Misao said. " Besides. We might not know what hapened but we have a good hint," she handed it off to Kaoru.

" Honey bunch," she said. " We all figured it out at coffee today. You are a boss. But you weren't going to be. You wanted to be above everyone so you could control us," she said. " I may be your fiance' but that doesn't mean I am controlled by you," she said. Kaoru began to step forward and I listened attentively to see if they got it right.

" You knew that there was a chance that you would not be picked after the former boss retired. It was between you and the photographer Kenshin. He was just as good as you were," she said. " You wanted to get rid of the competiton. You killed Tomoe and framed it on Kenshin," she said. Enishi smiled and laughed.

" Close my dear. Very close. But you have tyet to hit the bull's-eye," he said and ran to everyone ready to kill anyone. They moved away and Kenshin shoved Sano and Megumi out of the way.

" You will not hurt anyone but me!" I yelled.

" They have nothing to do with this," he shouted. Rnishi started to slice at him. He was jabbing and doing everything to hit me. He never hit me but as I looked around I saw the thing that I wanted. A police car was pulling in and stopping. Enishi jabbed one more time before he was caught and caught me on my right shoulder. It was a small cut. The police took his wrists and took me as well. They stared at us and looked around to the others.

" Who started the fight?" one of the policeman asked.

" It was him," Kaoru said. " The one with the white hair. He was trying to kill Kenshin," she said. She walked over to the officers.

" Sure little lady?" he asked.

" I am sure," Enishi grit his teeth.

" You are lying Kaoru," he hissed to her. I looked. I was the one that started it. I sighed and was about to say something when Kaoru spoke." He started it twelve years ago and was deciding to finish it. We got him to confess a murder. The one of Tomoe Yukishiro that he accused Kenshin Himura of," Kaoru said. I looked to her. She was right. Enishi started it tweleve years ago.

" That murder. Give us proof," the man said. Kaoru looked around.

" We have seven witnesses to te confession and a camera," she said. The police looked at her as she pointed. I had never noticed that.

" Alright miss. We will let the redhead go," the policeman said. " You better get that bandaged son," the policeman said and pointed to an ambulance that sat in the parking lot. Kaoru held my arm and walked me over there. She loked up to me with a smile as I sat down. A nrse took my arm and started to clean it. I asked Kaoru something.

" Who called?"

" I did," she said. " I was scared for yu," she said. " You're a real nice guy. Unlike Enishi," she said. The woman out my bandage arm on my chest and I gave her a thank you. She handed me a ice pack as I requested and I put it on my head. " You okay Kenshin?" she asked.

" Yeah. I will be. Arigato Kaoru-dono," I said. She bllushed and looked to the police car as Enishi was hoved in.

" I'll be back in a minute," she said. I stood and started to follow her as she ran and stopped the policeman from starting out. They rolled down the window a bit so Kaoru couls talk to Enishi. She smiled pulling off a diamond ring and said.

" Honey," it was dripping with fakeness. " The wedding is off," she said and threw the ring which fell downa drain.

" Why you little bi..." the window closed leaving Enishi screaming at Kaoru. I laughed as She walkedover to me and hugged around me.

A/N: There you go. The fight. Kaoru had had masked feelings for Kenshin all along. Well, till next and last time. KenSan out!


	12. Epilogue:The Truth

A/N: Hiya! I am getting out of my normal orderof things with my stories. I can't think of anything for one and I have this planned out. This is the ;ast chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Thank you to anyone who reviewed. I appreciated it alot. Well, your getting tired of my constant babbling. I better get started.

**Epilogue- The Truth**

A few weeks had gone by. Kenshin was now free of the binds of what he had been accused and was living with Hiko. It was only temporarily until he found an apartment of his own. He didn't live with Kaoru, but they were going out. It was very useful considering they saw each other frequently at work. Then again, who wouldn't see Kenshin. He had taken Enishi's place. He was, after all, Enishi's competition twelve years ago.

Everyone was joyed that he was the boss. He was kind and respected the opinions of the people he worked with, friends or not.

Oh, and whatever happened to Enishi? He is serving his time in a criminal assylum as Kenshin was. Though it was proven that Kenshin was very mentaly fit. Enishi on the other hand...

Kenshin stared out the window of his office. The day was dull as it always seemed. Then again, grey skys always made the day pretty dull. He turned his head away. It was around two-thirty and Kaoru would be getting out of her news report. He stood and started out of the office. Soujiro was at the door. " Hello Himura-san. Are you taking a break?" he asked.

" Hello Sou. For the time being," Kenshin answered. Soujiro gave a nod and watched him as he made it to the elevator. He was headed to the first floor. That was where everyone was going no doubt. Kenshin hurried out looking around the room. Several people filed into the room, Kaoru at the back. She was lauging.

" Kenshin. Nice to see you," Kaoru said. She put her arms around his neck reaching up to kiss him. Kenshin kissed her back and smiled.

" It's very nice to see you too Kaoru-dono, that it is," Kenshin responded. The room was looking at them like they were a romance movie. Sanosuke had began to chuckle.

" Well, my buddy's got a girl. Finally. I thought that I would have to play matchmaker with you two," Sanosuke confessed as he placed his arm around Kenshin's shoulder. Kaoru began to pull him away Sanosuke barely letting him go. Kaoru pulled him to a set of chairs and smiled at him.

" So how you holding up boss?" Kaoru asked. kenshin leaned back and said.

" Well, besides something on me going off every five minutes, being cooped up in a room and barely seeing anyone.." he said. Kaoru was giggling at him as he turned his head back to her. " Besides that I'm just dandy," Kenshin said. Kaoru hugged around him. St that moment a little buzzer went off. " See. No privacy I tell ya," he said standing. He gave her a finger telling her it would only be a moment. Kaoru sat and watched as he walked away. She excepted that what he now was he was occupied a lot of the time. He did still find those places to take Kaoru to the movie or go out to dinner. He wasn't the type to cancel on her due to something that popped up. That was Enishi.

Another thing that Kaoru was pleased at was that Kenshin was steady with her. He didn't want to rush into anything. He said that it was like that with Tomoe. That it had taken him a long time to propose to her because he wanted her comfortable too. Kaoru was very happy to have a man like Kenshin. He was one to make sure that she was safe and that she was enjoying what they were doing.

She sat and watched as he came back up to her and sat down. " Gomen Kaoru-dono. I didn't mean for that to happen," he said.

" No need to apologize Kenshin. It's okay," she said and leaned on his shoulder. Kaoru looked up to Megumi and smiled at her. She had been watching them.

" Hello Megumi-dono," Kenshin said. She gave a smile and sat down.

" Look Ken-san," she started. " We all have noticed that you're here late and that you and Kaoru don't get that much time together. So, we've all pitched in an idea that you two can leave early. I already have everything cancel so you really have no choice," Megumi stated. Kenshin nodded and Kaoru came closer to him.

" Was this your idea Kaoru-dono?" he asked. She nodded. " Well, if you already have everything planned Megumi-dono," he said. She nodded. " Will you be alright without us?" he asked. Megumi nodded and started to push them out the door. They were hand and hand.

" Well be fine and so will the station. Get time to know each other. Go somewhere. Everything will be fine," she was doing all to reassure thing would be safe. Kenshin could tell with the confidence in her voice that things would be.

He looked down to Kaoru who smiled to him. " Is there been somewhere you want to go?" he asked sitting on the pavement.

" That lake that you have at the house. I want to have a little dinner there," Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled and excepted her idea. He led her to his car and started it up.

Later that might after the little picnic they had Kenshin and Kaoru lay by the bank of the lake laughing and smiling and having the most utterably wonderful time. Kenshin was just pleased to see her so happy. She was next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek again. " Well Kenshin. I've had the time of my life just sitting here," Kaoru confessed as she sat up. Kenshin propped himself on his elbows, "but there had been something I've wanted to know," she said and came closer her hand running on his scarred cheek. Kenshin smiled to her and answered.

" What is it that you want to know Kaoru-dono?" he asked. Kaoru had moved her hands to his shirt and started to undo buttons.

" I want to know what happened twelve years ago. And I don't want you to leave out any details. I may be a girl, but I can handle grusome things," she had unbuttoned most of the button's on his shirt and saw his bare chest. She looked to his right shoulder and saw a a thin light line. She started to trace it and Kenshin turned around as she did removing his shirt. There was a scar that started at his shoulder and slid three-fourths down his back. It was an ugly scar. It was a scar that a knife made and that was obvious. Kaoru's smile started to turn at the sight of the scar and Kenshin's once happy face had turned gloomy.

" Kaoru-dono," he said. " This is a story that I have a hard time handling just imagining it. But, if you wish..." Kenshin said. " I warn you though, you had asked," Kenshin turned aroud and started to button up his shirt.

" It was suppose to be a happy day. Practically six months after me and Tomoe were wed..."

_twelve years back..._

_The day was a bright and sunny one. Tomoe sat at the table flipping through a magazine. Kenshin lie in the bedroom trying to catch a wink of sleep after he had a whole night without it. He had been gone a while._

_Tomoe shot her head up at the sound of someone knocking. She stood. It was a firm knock. She started to walk over rubbing out the invisible wrinkles in her jeans. It was rare that she wore anything but a dress, but today she decided it would be a good idea._

_She got to the door and loked out the peep hole. There was a disorted figure of Enishi looking in. Tomoe unlatched the door and opened it. Enishi smiled at her and walked in. " Hey brother. What brings you here?" she asked in an exstatic way. Enishi hugged around her and held tight._

_" Oh I thought that I'd drop by and see how my sister was doing. I was hoping to take you and your new hubby to lunch," Enishi said. Tomoe looked to the hallway that had the bedroom door shut._

_" We can't. Kenshin hasn't been sleeping too well and he needs rest. I'm glad you stopped by I needed to talk to you about a few things," Tomoe said. Enishi kept his hands behind his back and walked behind his sister with this wicked smile cast on his face._

_"Oh? Really? I wanted to talk to you about several things as well," Enishi said and Tomoe turned to him._

_" Isn't that a coincidence?" she said. " Well, then why don't you start brother?" she suggested. Enishi had started to move his hand from behind his back and raise it as Tomoe turned. A red blob dashed and grasped around Tomoe. The knife that Enishi had held up sliced down his back The blood had began to stain his white shirt. Kenshin looked over his shoulder to Enishi who still gave a smile to him. _

_" I thought that you said he was asleep," Enishi said. Tomoe was looking in fright, the face frozen as she looked at her brother._

_" W- wha- what's wrong with you?" she asked looking at him with wide-eyes._

_" What's wrong with you!" he yelled and tried to slice again. Kenshin shifted and got a slash on his left cheek tha went horizantal. _

_" Kenshin!" Tomoe yelled out. His blood dripped onto her face. His was scrunched in pain. " Kenshin are you alright?" he didn't answer and looked at the table. There was a knife there and he picked it up._

_" I will protect you," Kenshin said strongly. She looked up to him her eyes fillled with tears. Tomoe barely had any sense of what was going on. She watched Kenshin as he turned and her feet followed his. That was all that she was doing. She knew that Kenshin was trying with all his might to protect her. She also knew that Kenshin was the type that kept his word. Or at least tried. _

_He had been slashed again on the face. It crossed over the first mark on his face. The blood began to ooze down his face as he looked at Enishi with anger. " What is wrong witn you?" Kenshin asked. He knew that Enishi was not all that fond of him, but Tomoe? What was wrong with Tomoe? They were flesh and blood after all. Kenshin continued to spin and move Tomoe out of the way of Enishi's wrath. He had been cut on the wirst that held his knife and it was making it hard to keep grasp. His blood lose was also making his vision blurry and it hard to keep on his feet. Kenshin was still able to nick Enishi a few times on the arm or the chest. Nothing though compared to the cuts that he had._

_Kenshin turned the wrong way only once and Enishi took the advantage. Kenshin was forcing his arm to move up, but it wasn't fast enough and Tomoe had her throat slit. Kenshin started to become teary as he stumbled back. He finally fell Tomoe safe in his arms and hit the leg of the table staying on it. His blood seeped to the ground and he dropped the knife. There was no use in holding it anymore. His arms rested around Tomoe and he looked at Enishi with bleery eyes. He also had no choice but to listen to Tomoe gurgle and choke on her on blood. She looked at Enishi as well. Her head was rested on Kenshin's chest. _

_Enishi kneeled to the and Kenshin grit his teeth. He wanted to growl but he was too weak to do so. Enishi had taken Tomoe's chin and held her face to his. " I am so sorry dear," he said witha laugh. " But you became a whore when you married this man," he let Tomoe's chin fall to her chest as he walked out the door and Kenshin listened as he put on this fake act of being frightened and saying Kenshin was the one that had tried to kill them. He closed his eyes and started to cry._

normal time--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru looked in horror to Kenshin as she rested on his chest. She was thinking as she lay on his chest. " That is the whole truth Kaoru-dono. I left nothing of the murder out," Kenshin said. His voice still rather gloomy. The sun had started to set and Kaoru watched as Kenshin's foot moved around in the water. it was causing ripple effects.

Kaoru started to speak as she figured something out. " So he thought that Tomoe didn't deserve you?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded as he watched the water.

" He thought I was too low. He said that I was a farm-boy and that Tomoe was in too high a class to fall in love with someone like me. She was pretty high and had alot of money. He couldn't except that she fell in love with someone that was so low, considering she had so many men fawning over her," Kenshin said. He listened as Kaoru yawned and snuggled in his arms.

" I see," she said and started to close her eyes. Even though it as real hard to think about Kaoru understood. He was jealous that Tomoe could fall in love so easily.

Kenshin watched her as the sun sank over the horizan. He gave a smile and sighed. He took his foot out from the chilling water and place them under him. He laid Kaoru down and he laid next to her thinking. He thought back to the moment as he fell asleep.

_Tomoe rested in his arms as Enishi left and she looked to him. Her blood was staining his shirt and she strained to look at his face. Kenshin struggled a smile and she started to speak._

_" Kenshin, I love you. You know that right?" she asked. Her voice was very, very raspy. Kenshin watched her as she spoke again. " I want to tell you something. This comes from my heart," she said and tears ran down her cheeks. " I won't ma...make it. But, if you do I want you to know something," she said and started to blink in and out of consciousness. That was how Kenshin was as well. " I want you to know that if you find someone else that you truely love like you loved me. I want you to make sure that you love that girl like you love me," Tomoe said. She extended her hand and touched hid left cheek the blood smearing. " I want you to promise me," but Kenshin never said a word and her head fell to her chest in death._

Kenshin turned over to Kaoru who was sound asleep. He looked at her for a moment. He didn't have to tell her the whole truth. She just wanted the murder.

The moment that he lost Tomoe was one of the hardest that he had ever faced. He looked to Kaoru. That moment that he never said anything as Tomoe slipped away. That was something that he regretted more than ot being able to protect her. He kissed Kaoru on the cheek and looked to the stars as he said.

_" I promise,"_

A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww.. what a cute ending. And you got what had truely happened. Well, I hope you enjoyed my fic! KenSan out!


End file.
